Goodbye
by Saix1234
Summary: 1 of 2 songfic prequels to digimon tamers next generation. Takes place in between runaway locomon and next generation. Song is "I Got Nothin'" by Darius Rucker. 1 shot.


Goodbye

**tamers fanfic by Saix1234 A digimon **

**Genre:** angst, drama, friendship

**Rated:** K

**Summary: **The first of two songfic prequels to next gen. Set a few years after Run away Locomon but before next gen. It's all about Jerri and Takato's break up. The song is called I got nothin' by Darius Rucker.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon or this song. This is strictly non-profit fan based stuff. Digimon is owned by Toeianimation, Bandai, Disney, Akiyoshi Hongo, and any companies I forgot to mention. Support the official release. The song is owned by Darius Rucker and the record company that released it.

_It's my third cup of coffee_

_The fifth time I said I'm sorry_

_The sun slowly peakin' through the glass_

_Says we've been up all night_

Takato yawned. He was on his third cup of coffee and rubbing his temples to relieve the stress. "How did it come to this?" he thought. He and Jerri had another fight which lasted most of the night. Sadness quickly overcame him. Where did it all go wrong?

_We all know where this is going_

_It's been a long time coming_

_Is it really over_

_Is this really goodbye_

_Maybe I should say something_

_Maybe you'd change your mind_

_Maybe maybe_

_Buy a little more time_

A 2 year relationship over in what seemed like an instant. Takato couldn't believe it. "Maybe it's not too late. Maybe I can say something. Maybe I can do something. I could by more time." But he knew those thoughts were in vain. There was nothing he could say. No magic words that would make her fall back into his arms. This brought a tear to his eye.

_But I got nothing_

_No magic words_

_To stop your leaving_

_To end this hurt_

_I'm just blank_

_I'm staring into space_

_Praying please please let me think of something_

'_Cause I got nothing_

He stared off into space lost for words. He prayed that they would come, but they did not. No matter how he begged and pleaded to God for the right words to say and still nothing came. "Maybe it's for the best. Maybe I should just let her go."

_I watch you pack your things_

_You look down at your ring_

_Slowly slip off and then lay it on our bed_

_Maybe I should pick it up_

_And get down on my knees_

_Tell you what you want to hear_

_And give you what you need_

He moved into the other room and watched her slowly pack her things. There were tears in her eyes. She slowly slipped off the promise ring he gave her and laid it on their bed. "No I have to stop this! I could pick it up and get down on my knees. I could tell her how much she means to me. How much I care. I could do that one last grand romantic gesture to win her back!" But deep in his aching heart he knew this wasn't true. They just didn't love each other like before. Nothing he could do or say would change that. He hated to admit it but this was the end.

_But I got nothing_

_No magic words_

_To stop your leaving_

_To end this hurt_

_I'm just blank_

_I'm staring into space_

_Praying please please let me think of something_

'_Cause I got nothing_

_You're almost at the door_

_And you stop and turn around_

_You're eyes are begging me_

_Please say something right now_

She went to the door. Before grabbing the door she looked back at him. It was almost as if her eyes were begging him to say something. To stop her from leaving. He tried hard but nothing came to him. He was blank. Then finally he broke the silence as the words finally came to him. "Jerri, I'm sorry it ended this way. I want you to know that I still care about you. I hope you can forgive me. I know things can't go back to the way they were, but I hope we can still be friends. Because without our your friendship…. I'll have nothing." Tears streamed down his face as he said this.

_But I got nothing_

_No magic words_

_To stop your leaving_

_I can't end this hurt_

_I'm just blank_

_I'm staring into space_

_Praying please please let me think of something_

'_Cause if you go_

_I got nothing_

She turned away again. Tears stained her cheeks as she smiled a half -hearted smile. "Of course we can still be friends. I…. wouldn't have it any other way.I wouldn't want to lose your friendship either Takato." "Do you need money? I can get you a cab or bus fare?" he asked with genuine concern. She turned around one last time and shook her head. "No, I'll be fine Takato." She paused a moment before leaving and said "Thank you." As she slipped out the door Guillmon came up. "Takato, where is Jerri going?" "She's going away guillmon." He said "Why?" Tears were in Takato's eyes. "It's complicated." "Will we see her again?" he asked. "Sure boy, sure." He smiled all though he wasn't sure. All he knew now was that everything was going to change.

The End

**Saix1234:** Hope you enjoyed it. You know the drill. Constructive criticism appreciated. Flames and all out jerkiness not appreciated. So R&R!


End file.
